User blog:SiliconOxygen/Demolition bear/bee idea
Warning: this is a very long page. Demolition bear idea Stays for 24 days Hi, I'm demolition bear. I love demolishing things! I think I heard somewhere that you people here love demolishing those flowers. What do you mean, you're collecting them? Anyway, if that's your terminology, 'collect' 500 pollen from the dandelion field here where I can see you. : Demolishing dandelions : Collect 500 pollen from the dandelion field. : Reward: 500 honey That demolishing went great! Err, I mean 'collecting'. Now that I've seen how you demolish- collect- pollen... let's see more! Collect 500 pollen from each of these fields where I can see you. : Base Bashing : Collect 500 pollen (each) from the mushroom, sunflower, dandelion, and spider fields. : Reward: 2000 honey Great! But what were those pesky bugs doing? I've seen a bug before, but not one that big. All the bugs I normally see just make the place dirty. What, these bugs ATTACK you? Then let's beat them! Oh, I mean, let your bees beat them. : Beating bugs : Defeat 5 ladybugs. : Defeat 5 Rhino beetles. : Defeat 1 spider. : Reward: 2000 honey, 10 treats. Your bees did a great job! Here's some treats for them. My favourite way of demolishing is blowing things up. I saw lots of bees blowing up flowers, though! Let me see how they do that. : Bombing bees : Collect 3,000 pollen from bombs. : Reward: 10,000 honey, 20 treats Aha, it's those tokens Sun bear was telling me about! Well, I see some other tokens I like... Those boosts and focus make you collect faster, and all that... No wonder Sun bear's so addicted to them! Let's try them out. : Boosting Bombs : Collect 50 bomb, boost and focus tokens. : Reward: 30,000 honey, 1 of each special treat (not moon charm, star treat or treat), demo bee egg That sure helped me find out about bees. And Science bear helped me create something... For now, have this demo bee egg. I heard it's very good at demolishing things. We've made a demolition bee! Well, Science bear did most of the work (and mumbling about that DNA stuff)... But I got kept quite a lot of them! If you complete 10 more quests, I'll give you your own! For now, let's look around the mountain... : Demolish the mountain : Collect 2,000 pollen from every field except mountain top. : Defeat 2 spiders. : Defeat 2 mantises. : Reward: 10 pineapples, 1 ticket That was good, huh? I met the mantis when going to Science bear to make the bee. But... Werewolves? Scorpions? It's not suprising that they attack! Let's bomb them! : Bombing badies : Collect 150 bomb tokens. : Defeat 2 werewolves. : Defeat 4 scorpions. : Reward: 50,000 honey, 2 tickets Oh, I just realised bombs don't attack mobs. Don't worry, my bee will, and that was still a great show! Those fireflies... do they attack you? THEY DON'T? Oh, I thought any bug attacks you here. What, you collect moons from them? Let me see! Meanwhile, defeat some of those hostile mobs while you're at it. : Not fighting firelies : : Collect 20 moon charm tokens. : Defeat 3 scorpions. : : Reward: 10 moon charms So that's how you get it! I tried that and got a few, here's some. Those ants behind me are a pain. I'll explain later. Defeat... 100 of them. : Ants, ants, ants : : Defeat 100 ants (any type). : : Reward: 3 ant passes (when quest accepted), 2,000,000 honey THANK you! They keep attacking me when I try to collect pollen. What, that's how it's supposed to work? Oh well... If you complete this quest, I'll give you a lion bee egg! It's the second-best demolishing bee, it's even good at demolishing mobs! What, you knew that? Okay, here we go... : Legendary Lion Quest : : Defeat 100 ants (any type). : Defeat 3 wervolves. : Defeat 5 spiders. : Collect 300,000 pollen from bombs. : : Reward: Lion bee egg Good! Here's a lion bee egg! Remember that bee we made? Well, you only have 5 more quests to get it! You'll need to do some serious demolishing, though. Here's your first task! :Demolition rush :Defeat 120 ants (any type). :Collect 1,000,000 pollen :Collect 50 bomb, boost, and focus tokens :Collect 40 bomb+ tokens :Reward: 600,000 honey, 25 pineapples Great! Here's some pineapples for your lion bee. Sun bear had warned me about 'hostile spiky bees'. I heard they drop these spiky things. Well, they sure are good weapons for demolishing those pesky bugs! I heard they drop more depending on their level, too. :Spike collection :Defeat a lvl 1-3 vicious bee. :Defeat a lvl 4-6 vicious bee. :Defeat a lvl 7-8 vicious bee. :Use 1 stinger. :Reward: 1 stinger, 2 royal jellies, 3 tickets Okay, I couldn't resist making the rewards go 1, 2, 3. They're like the vicous bees levels. Speaking of which... Well, I do have to do lots of measurments in my demolishing. So here, take this number quest! :One, two, three, demolish :Collect 1,234,567 pollen. :Defeat 123 ants. (Normal ones only) :Spend 1234567 honey. :Reward: 1234567 honey Yes, of course I had to do that. Well, you only have 2 more quests! I saw a door demolished in the side of the clover field with a big, bad, king beetle in it. It calls itself boss, and it is sorta hard to fight. Will you defeat it for me? :Demolish the boss :Defeat 3 king beetles. :Defeat 150 rhino beetles. :Collect 1,000,000 pollen from the clover field. :Reward: 4 royal jellies, 1,500,000 honey Yes, of course I had to tell you to demolish hiss house and his evil rhino minions. Oh well, we've got that out of the way, so... I like tunnels. They are a good work of demolition. But it turns out there's a random evil bear in there. Well, it will be part of the finale. :Demolition Finale :Collect 5,000,000 pollen. :Spend 10,000,000 honey. :Collect 2,000 bomb tokens. :Collect 30 moon charms. :Defeat 300 mobs (ants count) :Defeat 1 tunnel bear. Reward: Demolition bee egg Yes, you did it. Welcome to the demolition crew. Wait what am I saying? Anyway, here is your very own demolition bee! Demolition bee "This be can't go fast due to the ton of wrecking supply it carries." Speed: 10.5 Energy: 20 Attack: 5 Collects 100 pollen in 10 seconds Makes 80 honey in 10 seconds Abilities: Nuke: Drops a nuke from the sky. Explodes with twice the power of a bomb+ and deals 10% damage to a mob close to it. However, it is very unlikely it will hit the mob. Generated when active ballSummons a big wrecking ball that knock all of the mobs around you away to an edge or corner of their field/area and deals 10 damage to them. Generated when fighting mob with 100+ health except vicious bee. Category:Blog posts